


Шестнадцать часов до темноты

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Illustration, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту Шестнадцать часов до темноты https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111874
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/The Protagonist
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Шестнадцать часов до темноты

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
